


Imposter

by thewherethefislouisface (theycallmelolo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little drinking, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Ex-Boyfriends, M/M, Smut, Wedding Date AU, waking up in the wrong bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmelolo/pseuds/thewherethefislouisface
Summary: Louis needs a wedding date and his ex-boyfriend might not be the worst option!





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> This will be two chapters!! 
> 
> If you like please leave kudos and comments!! I love talking to you all! 
> 
> Cheers :)

**Imposter**

_ONE_

"You’re cut off, Tomlinson.” Mark, head bartender at Mackie’s, tells Louis before taking the empty glass away from the bar top.

  
“What…” Louis slurs, fumbling on his stool, using both hands to steady himself. “...the fuck, Markie?” Louis finally finishes his thought.

  
“Louis.” Mark shakes his head, using a white rag to clean up the spot in front of Louis on the bartop. “I should have cut your ass off three drinks ago. I swear if you weren’t a regular here, I fucking would have.”

  
“Now what…” Louis starts, stopping himself because he’s forgotten what he was going to say. His head is a tad hazy but his insides feel happy and pleasant. A feeling Louis hasn’t felt much the last few months...pushing almost a year, actually. Well, a feeling he’s only felt with the help of alcohol and chocolate chip cookies.

  
Louis’ eyes feel heavy and he thinks he should probably go home and sleep this off but he’s distracted by the flashing of a bar light sign to his left for Skyy Vodka, the light bulb must be close to dying out as it fizzles to its own beat. Louis hears Mark exchange pleasantries with a patron to his right. A few “hi” and “how are you’s” floating in the thick smoky bar air.

  
“Louis?” A deep voice to Louis’ right says. Louis turns on his stool, suddenly ignoring the blinking bar light. The man is definitely attractive, even if his face seems awkward, almost like he's unsure of his surroundings or he's on the verge of shitting his pants.

  
“Fuck.” Louis stares at the man in front of him, before closing his eyes with a few hard blinks. “How many...did I actually fucking drink?” Louis whispers to himself, using the back of his hand to wipe over his mouth.

  
“Hi.” The man says, a small smile on his lips, his hands going stiff at his side.

  
“You look like my ex-boyfriend but with way shorter hair.” Louis laughs, attempting to stand from the bar stool but almost falling. “Think it-it’s time to leave when guys start looking like him.”

  
“Louis. How much have you had.” He doesn't ask it like a question, but an accusation The man uses his hands to steady Louis. “Let me help you get home.”

  
“M’ drunk,” Louis says, shoving the man's hands off his shoulders. “But, I’m not going to let some imposter Harry take me home.”

  
“Imposter Harry?” The man laughs before sighing. “Come on, Louis.”

  
“Where we going?” Louis turns his head around, looking over at the bar. “Is it closing time already?”

  
“For you it is.” Mark clears his throat from behind the bar. “You’ll pay me next time, yeah Louis?”

  
“You got your stuff?” The man asks Louis before waving once at Mark.

  
“You need me to call you guys a cab, Harry?” Mark asks.

  
“Nah.” Harry, shakes his head. “Drove here to meet some friends after work. Only had one about three hours ago.”

  
“Imposter Harry.” Louis turns to Mark, whispering like Harry can't actually hear him. “You gonna send me home with this guy? He's short hair Imposter Harry.”

  
“I think he’s trustworthy.” Mark nods, smiling back at Louis. “Night boys.”

  
“Come on, Louis.” Harry grabs Louis under his arm. “I’m parked in the back alley. You gonna have to walk. You think you can do that?”

  
“Back alley.” Louis pulls away. “The fuck...you’re gonna kill me."

  
“I’ve known you for years and I haven’t killed you yet.” Harry laughs dryly, before placing his arm back on to Louis.“Probably won’t start tonight, either.”

  
“The fuck you do know me.” Louis huffs under his breath but walks with Harry anyways.

  
“You got your keys?” Harry asks, trying to maneuver both the front door and Louis, seeming to struggle equally with both objects.

  
Louis runs his hands over his pant pockets, before shrugging, “No...oops.”

  
“Louis…” Harry grunts, rolling his eyes. “Why the fuck do you always forget your keys?”

  
“Cause I'm lazy…” Louis shrugs, attempting to sit down in the middle of the parking lot. “Moody too, wasn't it?” Louis stutters under his breath.

  
“Oh, no you don't,” Harry uses both arms to keep Louis up on his feet. “No sitting for you. The car is right over there.”

  
“You're a fucking fake.” Louis shakes his head. “Real Harry would have been drunk right along next to me…”

  
“Probably.” Harry says, reaching for his keys. “Real Harry would have been but remember, I'm fake short hair Harry.”

  
Louis looks around, stilling his hand on the door handle, “whose fucking car is this?”

  
“It's mine…” Harry says, placing his hand on Louis’ before grabbing the handle to open the car door.

  
“Wait…” Louis steps back. “What happened to the Rover? You're an imposter.”

  
“I downsized to a smaller car.” Harry says. “Cheaper and more fuel efficient.”

  
“I don't believe you…” Louis says, arms crossed, a look of defiance on his face. “You loved that car.”

  
“Yea well…” Harry sighs, pointing for Louis to get in the car. “Sometimes we have to give up the things we love for something different.”

  
“Is that what you did to me, too.” Louis scrunches his nose. “Trade me in for a better model? What's his name? Jimmy. No. Joey. No. No. James.”

  
“Louis!” Harry says, his voice stern. “Get in the fucking car.”

  
“Whatever you say, Imposter Harry.” Louis says, plopping down hard in the passenger seat. His head coming to rest upon the cool window. “I moved.”

  
“Yeah?” Harry asks, starting the car, music startling Louis in his seat. “Can you tell me your new address?”

  
“Just leave me on the porch.” Louis whispers, his eyes starting to drift close.

  
“Wake up, Louis.” Harry pokes Louis in the arm, still sitting in park, in the alley way. “Come on, you gotta tell me where you live, now.”

  
“It's on Burton Street.” Louis says, adjusting in his seat. “No, wait. Berry Ave.”

  
“Fucking hell, Louis.” Harry puts the car in drive, pulling onto the Main Street. “You can sleep at mine.”

  
“Bramble Street.” Louis says, finger going up in the air like he's finally got it correct.

  
“Right.” Harry nods like he doesn't believe Louis, both hands guiding the steering wheel.

  
“I fucking hate your hair,” Louis frowns into the window. Harry should or would be offended most nights, but tonight he's letting Louis get a drunk free pass.

  
“Alright,” Harry says, breathing deeply, hands still steady on the wheel. “Almost home.”

 

 

  
If Harry thought the walk to the car was a challenge, it had nothing on the walk to his apartment. After handing Louis some water, and guiding Louis to the bedroom, Harry is exhausted.

  
“I can take the floor.” Louis says, stumbling over his own pants before finally getting them off, standing in black briefs.

  
“It’s fine.” Harry assures Louis. “Lay down and get some rest okay.”

  
“Okay.” Louis says, his limbs feeling extra heavy and his head still floating on the high of one too many drinks.

  
Louis sits down on the side of Harry’s bed before resting his head on Harry’s pillow. Harry tries not to think about the fact that even in his drunken haze, Louis has settled on his own side of the bed. Well, what once was his side of Harry’s bed. Louis always opting to take the side closes to the door, even in hotel rooms, in order to protect Harry should there ever be an intruder. Harry never mentioned that he was in fact bigger than Louis, he just always let Louis have it.

  
“I'll be out on the pull out sofa, if you need me.” Harry says, covering the bed with an extra throw blanket. The bedroom can be drafty on windy nights. Plus, Louis always gets cold when he's sleeping off a few drinks.

  
“I don't…” Louis starts, the side of his face smashed into the pillow. “I don't hate your hair like that.”

  
Harry lets out a quick laugh, pleased that Louis has admitted that he likes Harry's shorter hair...drunk or not. “Thank you, Louis.” Harry says, tapping his hand on the bedroom door frame three times.

  
“You look really fucking good.” Louis whispers just loud enough for Harry to hear.

  
Harry smiles to himself before saying, “sleep well.”

  
“I’ve missed this bed.” Louis lets slip out, before his eyes close. Harry turns off the light, the room dark now but for the moonlite through the shadeless window.

 

  
*****

 

Louis’ certain this is what blind panic feels like. He has no idea how he ended up in Harry Styles bedroom, let alone almost naked in his ex-boyfriend's bed.

  
“Try to fucking think…” Louis says to himself while rubbing his eyes, trying to piece together his night. Louis knows he was at Mackies, he can remember a intense conversation with Mark about the best chip flavor but it gets blurry after that.

  
In true Harry fashion, there are fresh clothes folded on the desk, Louis doesn't have to thumb through them to know they are for him. He knows Harry well enough to just...know. Louis gets up to slip them on, any hopes of sneaky out are dashed when he hears the faucet running in the kitchen. Louis takes in a deep breath, apology already on his lips, he can't believe he fucking came here over a wedding invitation.

  
Louis turns the bedroom knob, already saying the words, “I'm so fucking sorry…” at the same time Harry says, “Good morning.”

  
“What?” Harry asks, holding up a mug of coffee.

  
“I was just saying, I'm so sorry for showing up here last night.” Louis bounces on the balls of his feet, a little overwhelmed at the sight of Harry and his shorter hair. “Your hair.”

  
Harry runs his hand through his hair, probably subconsciously, “last night you told me you hated it.” Harry shrugs, offering a smile anyway.

  
“Of course I did.” Louis’ shoulders drop. “I show up here drunk and insult you...lovely.”

  
“Oh…” Harry frowns. “No, I took you home from Mackie's, you had one too many. Mark asked if I’d get you home safely. But, then you forgot where you lived, so we ended up here instead.”

  
“You were at Mackie’s?” Louis asks, a look of confusion on his face. “Thought you hated that place.”

  
“I don't hate that place,” Harry shrugs. “I met some work friends, I didn't see you up at the bar until Mark called me over.”

  
There's silence between them, as they both take the other one in. It's been months since the breakup, and it's a lie to say they haven't seen each other...they have. A Christmas party for a mutual friend, only made awkward by Harry bringing a date. This, the first time in space they both once mutually shared. Louis tries not too look around, tries not to see the ways Harry's erased him. The new bedroom sheets and duvet were hard enough. 

  
“Why don't you have some coffee.” Harry says, pushing the extra cup in Louis’ direction. “You have to be feeling it this morning?”

  
“Okay…” Louis bites his bottom lip. “If you're sure.”

  
“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t” Harry smiles shyly, before nudging at the coffee again. “I could make you some jam and toast, too.”

  
Louis’ face softens, even after all this time, Harry is making an effort to take care of him...the ride home, the fresh clothes and now breakfast. “No. Don't trouble yourself, coffee is just fine.”

  
“I'm curious,” Harry blinks, hands wrapped around his own mug. “You left Niall’s place?”

  
Louis leans back in his seat. “I moved out a few months ago, Niall had asked Angie to move in and it was just tight. And I felt like I was intruding. It was only supposed to be temporary, really.” Louis pauses, until we made up and you asked me to come back home...Louis frowns as he tries to push those thoughts out of his mind, because obviously Harry never asked. “But once Niall popped the question I got motivated to find my own place.”

  
“They're getting married, then?” Harry asks, studying Louis face.

  
“Funny,” Louis shrugs. “That's why I was so wasted to begin with...Niall got pissed at me for not returning my response card back. It turned into this whole big thing.”

  
“You don't want to go to the wedding?” Harry asks, scratching his neck.

  
Louis sighs, shoulders dropping. “It's not that I don't want too...I just don't want to go alone.” Louis shrugs like he's admitting defeat. He hasn't dated much, it takes time and energy...it has nothing to do with Harry, Louis tells himself. Even if Louis knows it's bullshit, his confidence took a hit after their relationship ended, Louis hasn't been able to recover...yet. “I haven't dated much, lately. And with this wedding taking place back in my hometown, the thought of going alone...being openly gay and alone, in front of some of these people, just really fucking sucks.”

  
Harry frowns, eyes still studying Louis. “So, you aren't gonna go to your best friends wedding...over not having a date?”

  
“You sound just like Niall.” Louis sighs, hands running over his thighs. “It's stupid...I get it. I just-just...obviously I'm gonna go...the response was due two weeks ago...I guess I was hoping if I waited long enough it would work itself out.”

  
“No friends from work or anything you could ask?” Harry says, like it's just that simple. Truth is for someone like Harry, it would be that easy. He'd ask Nick or Ed or anyone really.

  
“Come on, Harry.” Louis rolls his eyes, annoyance spreading through his body. “You had that list, right? That list of the ways I am...the reasons that make it difficult to deal with me on a daily basis.”

  
“Louis…” Harry frowns, his face dropping. “That...that wasn't…”

  
“It's okay…” Louis stops him. “You don't have to explain. It's not like I didn't know I was all those things to begin with.” Louis says, stopping himself from adding, it just hurt to hear coming from your mouth because I thought you loved me in spite of it.

  
Louis thinks is probably the right time to leave, he never had any intention of rehashing this with Harry. Louis tries to convince his feet to stand and walk to the door.

  
“I could come?” Harry says, clearing his throat. “I mean…”

  
“What?” Louis asks, his eyes narrowing. “What about James? I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate that.”

  
“James?” Harry says, confusion spreading on his face, realization hitting him. “Oh fuck...I haven't dated him since, December.”

  
“Oh…” Louis clears his throat. “That's nice to offer, Harry. I could never make you do that.”

  
“I want to.” Harry shakes his head in a yes motion.

  
“I doubt that…” Louis laughs, dryly. “You don't have to feel bad, okay.”

  
“What's the date?” Harry says, pulling up his calendar in his phone.

  
“Harry…” Louis says, placing his own hand on top of Harry’s. Harry's skin is as warm and soft as Louis remembers. “I'm still all those things...those things you didn't like. I haven't been able to change them. It would be thirty six hours of being with me. I doubt that'd be fun for you.”

  
“Give me the date, Louis!” Harry says, his voice louder than normal level.

  
“It's the 21st of next month.” Louis whispers. “Short notice, so no big deal if you're busy.”

  
“Lookie here!” Harry wiggles his phone. “This says I'm all free.” Harry's fingers start to move as if he's adding in the date. “Now it says, ‘Niall's wedding with Louis’.”

  
“I was going to go up the morning of. It doesn't start till two. I'll get us a room at the same place as the other guests...I'll try for two doubles.” Louis says, shrugging as if he still can’t believe this is going to happen.

  
“That sounds good.” Harry nods, a small smile spreading on his face. “You’re comfortable with this, right?”

  
“I mean...yeah.” Louis looks down at his bare feet. “If you are?”

  
“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t, you know.”

  
“Better than going alone, at least....I could do a lot worse, right” Louis smiles, adding. “I think somehow you got hotter with shorter hair”

  
“Shut up.” Harry says, swatting Louis in the arm. “You’ve always thought I was pretty. You told me all the time.” Harry quickly covers his mouth like he can’t believe he just said that out loud.

  
It’s true. Louis would always say it was Harry’s face that caught his attention but it was Harry’s personality that hooked him. Harry was bright, happy...pure sunshine. A welcoming distraction to Louis’ softer, quieter...often moody personality. It wasn’t that Louis wasn't a happy person...he was. It’s just that Louis had been through a lot in his life...burned by a few loved ones in the past that left scars in places Louis didn’t know existed. During the course of Harry and Louis three year relationship, Louis had found himself in awe most days...of how someone as bright as Harry could love someone as gray as Louis.

  
“Sorry…” Harry whispers. “I wasn’t trying to make it awkward with you.”

  
“It’s fine.” Louis nods.

  
“You look good too, you know?” Harry says, looking down as his fingers trace the granite on the kitchen island. “You’re different…a little but a good different. You’re filling out the arms of my t-shirt. Have you been working out?”

  
“Ugh…” Louis says, face turning into his shoulder. “A little. I have some free time on my hands so I started working out a few times a week. It helps my moods a little too.”

  
“Good.” Harry breathes through his nose, searching Louis’ face.

  
“I can send you an email with more information about the wedding after I get home.” Louis says.

  
“Yeah…” Harry smiles. “That be great.”

  
“I should probably get going.” Louis says, standing up to place his mug in the kitchen sink. “I’ve been in your hair long enough.”

  
“It was nice to see you again, Louis.” Harry says, smiling wide, his dimples popping.

  
“Thanks again for everything.” Louis clears his throat. “I promise I won’t get that drunk at Niall’s wedding.”

  
Harry lets out a laugh. “Weddings are the best place to get drunk...free booze and everything.”

  
“Thanks again, Harry.” Louis says, walking over to where Harry is still sitting.

  
“Can I take you home?” Harry asks.

  
“You know, I live right off Brenda Ave, it’s not too far from here.” Louis says, locating his shoes. “A little walking will do me some good, I think?”

  
“Alright.” Harry says. “If you’re sure.”

  
“Yup.”

“Okay.”

  
“I’ll message you later.” Louis says, shoes now on, and his heart beating fast for some reason.

  
“Have a good day.” Harry says, opening his arms to pull Louis into a hug without warning.

Louis’ breath catches as he feels his own arms wrap around Harry’s body. The hug is warm and so familiar that Louis thinks he may have stopped breathing for a moment.

“I miss you, Louis.” Louis thinks he hears Harry says. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy chapter two!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> A note about Niall's wedding; the last two weddings I attended they both had one person wedding parties and those people included just their own siblings. That's what I had in mind when I was writing this, in case anyone is wondering why Louis (one of Nialls best friends) wasn't in the actual wedding.

**Imposter**

**TWO**

 

Louis’ running late. He was halfway to Harry's when he remembered he never grabbed his dress shoes from the closet, only to realize he couldn't find them in the closet because he had in fact packed them in the first place. He arrives at Harry's place to find Harry out front, suit coat thrown over one shoulder, a weekend duffle bag thrown over his other. Louis sighs when he sees Harry, he looks so put together and handsome, his shorter hair really sharpens his jawline, helping his green eyes pop.

  
“I was beginning to think you might have found another date.” Harry smiles while throwing his bag, while gently placing his suit coat in the backseat.

  
“Sorry...couldn't find my shoes.” Louis shrugs, “sadly you're stuck with me.”

  
“Thank god!” Harry shakes his head. “I've been thinking about being stuck with you all week.”

  
“Fuck off…” Louis laughs, thankful that Harry's trying to make this easy. “I gave you plenty of outs...you're stuck with me now.”

  
“I kept picturing you finding someone else last minute and trying to let me down easily by just not showing up at all.” Harry laughs, turning the radio station like he's been doing for years. Louis knows the station Harry's going to settle on, classic rock on FM 98.5, the routine hits Louis square in the gut. Louis’ prepared himself to feel that feeling a lot over the next day and a half, it still takes him by surprise.

  
“Eh…” Louis frowns, shrugging while merging onto the highway. “My last date was two months ago and I fucked that up royally. Although, he was a pediatric dentist with an amazing set of white teeth and silly jokes, he would have been quite the date tonight.”

  
“A dentist for kids...sounds like a catch?” Harry asks, sounding genuinely interested in Louis dating troubles. It doesn't stop Louis from notices the way Harry's hand grip tight to his own legs, Harry's knuckles turning white. Louis doesn't let his mind wonder what it means.

  
“He was really nice and good looking.” Louis says, remembering back to their date and how nice it had been to have someone interested in him, at least until Louis’ insecurities crept in and he fucking ruined it. “He wanted to see me again and I just fucking froze up and told him that I'd save him the trouble by ending it before it started.”

  
“Louis…” Harry says, studying Louis profile. “You should have given him a chance. Let him decide what he liked or didn't.”

  
“Maybe.” Louis says. “Maybe I'll give him a call and see if he wants to go out again.”

  
“Maybe.” Harry whispers, a big breath coming out of his nose. “Can we hit the next rest stop for a coffee and bathroom break?” Harry and, quickly changing the conversation from Louis’ dating life.

  
“Bladder of a toddler.” Louis shakes his head, turning into the gas station anyways. “If you promise not to have to stop again, I'll buy you a treat.”

  
“Promise.” Harry smiles, eyes sparkling from the bright sun shining in his face. “Peanut M&Ms?”

  
“As long as you promise not to slop up that sexy dress shirt you have on.” Louis says, slapping Harry playfully in the ass on their way through the 7 Eleven door.

  
“I knew you'd love this shirt the moment I saw it on the rack.” Harry laughs, pointing a finger in Louis' direction. “Some things never change, Lou.”

  
Louis thinks, ‘just like that, it's that easy’. The teasing, the nicknames, the ease, the sexual tension. Harry seems to notice the change in Louis face. “You ok?” Harry asks, searching Louis’ face with a look of concern.

  
“It just feels so easy.” Louis says, straight to the point. “This.”

  
Harry smiles, eyes softening. “It's always felt easy with you, Louis.”

  
“I doubt that.” Louis swallows, picking up a pack of M&Ms. “the ending felt really fucking messy and painful to me.”

  
“Endings normally are.” Harry sighs, frown forming on his face. “Louis, we need to get back on the road if we are going to make it in time.”

  
“Right.” Louis nods, grabbing two water as well. “I'll pay and meet you in the car.”

  
“I'll be right out.” Harry says, before turning towards the bathroom.

 

 

 

Louis’ is trying not to panic, he left Harry double parked in the car while he went in the Omni Hotel to check in. They now have forty minutes to get across town, freshen up, and make it to the church in time.

  
“I requested two queens.” Louis says again, as if a second time will magically make a room available.

  
“I'm sorry, sir.” Amy, front desk manager with a friendly smile says. “Requests are not guaranteed. You made a late reservation. However, we have a king suite if that might ease the situation.”

  
“Any chance you have a cot?” Louis sighs, trying to smile and stay calm.

  
“We have a limited number of extra cots, I can put you on a waiting list.” Amy smiles again, her white teeth starting to make Louis nauseous.

  
“He's my ex boyfriend…” Louis whispers into his hands. “I've been cooped up next to his thighs in amazingly fit dress pants for almost two hours now, not to mention spending the rest of the day within arms length. If I have to share a bed with him I might combust.”

  
“I'm sorry, sir. I could look into other hotels.” 

  
“No, this is the only one the van takes guest to from the reception venue.” Louis gives in to defeat. “I'll take the room.”

  
Amy hands him over the room keys with a sympathetic smile. “Hope you have a nice afternoon at the Roger/Horan wedding.” Amy smiles, handing him a gift bag, “for what it's worth, it must be hard for him too..you look very handsome.”  
Louis feels tension release from his neck. “Thank you.”  

 

 

 

  
“Everything ok?” Harry asks as Louis climbs into the driver seat.

  
“Ugh…” Louis sighs, turning toward Harry, “we have only one bed, like to share.”

  
Harry laughs into his window before wiping the smile off his face, noticing Louis lack of humor in the situations. “It's one night, Louis.”

  
“You get handsy in your sleep, Styles.” Louis’ eyes narrow, finger pointing at Harry, stress of situation leaving his body when he notices Harry seems okay with the room situation.

  
“Me?” Harry laughs, wiggling his eyebrows. “I'll try my best to keep my hands off your ass tonight.”

  
“You better.” Louis nods.

  
“No promises…” Harry clears his throat, hands coming up to touch the top of the car ceiling. “I know those fucking pants, Louis. It might have been a while but I didn't forget what happened last time you wore those in my presence.”

  
Louis coughs on his own spit. Okay, so these pants had held a naughty memory or two...that wasn't why Louis wore them. They fit him nicely and looked good with almost any dress shirt and tie. “These are different pants.” Louis swats at Harry, playfully.

  
“I can still see where you had to have them sewn on the belt loop.” Harry says, rolling down his window.

  
“Shut the fuck up.” Louis says, hearing Harry laugh into the wind. “No talking till we get to the church.”  

 

 

When Harry and Louis arrive at the church, only a few stragglers are milling around outside. They have about ten minutes to get in their seats before the bride does her grand entrance. Harry reaches for Louis arm, startling Louis for a minute. “Hey.” Harry whispers, his fingertips reaching for Louis’ hand. “I'm sorry.” Harry says, a pleading look on his face.

  
“For what? I was just teasing back there. Louis asks, afraid Harry's about to say he's not going to play wedding date anymore.

  
“No, not that. All the things I said.” Harry swallows, his cheeks a tint of pink now. “For the way it ended. My role in all of it. I lost patience, and stopped trying to communicate with you.”

  
“It's not all on you.” Louis says, accepting Harry's hand into his own. “I got stuck in my own head and sort of shut you out...everyone out.”

  
“Louis, let me fucking have the apology.” Harry squeezes Louis hand hard. “I'm not without fault here. You've always thought I was so fucking perfect. I'm not. I screwed up too. I am to blame too. I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry.”

  
“Okay.” Louis nods. “I forgive you. Did a long time ago.”

  
“Thank you.” Harry nods, his bottom lip between his teeth. “Do you think we are both going to burst into flames when we enter this Catholic Church. Two gay men.”

  
“If we burn, at least we burn together.” Louis shrugs, walking into the front door hand in hand with Harry.  

 

 

 

  
“That guy had to be a douche in high school.” Harry whispers, head nodding to a few rows in front of them. “Look how close he's sitting, he isn't family.”

  
“A total dick.” Louis agrees, Harry elbows Louis in the rib for using such a word in church. “Todd Folgers. He played on the football team with Niall, lived next door to him too.”

  
“He looks like a boring ass straight with a white dad haircut.” Harry giggles into Louis arm, now draped behind Harry's back. “Although, his date has good taste in clothes. That dress is nice.”

  
“I don't think his date has ever seen two gay guys.” Louis coughs. “She's looking at us...again.”

  
“Maybe she's imagining what we do in the dark?” Harry laughs. “Maybe she likes it.”

  
Louis brings his nose to the edge of Harry's ear, quietly whispering in his sexy voice, “think this will make her wonder even more?” Louis pulls away with a laugh, watching as the blonde in front of them quickly turns back in her seat.  
Harry visibly shivers in his seat, Louis can see tiny goosebumps rise on Harry's neck. Okay this is interesting Louis thinks to himself. Louis doesn't miss the way Harry has to adjust in his seat.

  
“It's trippy seeing some of these people.” Louis changes the topic, Harry and him haven't burst into flames yet, Louis almost certain Harry sporting a semi in church won't help their cause. “You see that blonde, a few rows back. She was Niall’s girlfriend in high school. She didn't look like that back then.”

  
“Bet they're all saying the same thing about you, Tomlinson.” Harry mocks him. “I've seen your high school pictures. A big old dork!”

  
“Heyyy.” Louis squeezes Harry's leg, he doesn't remember Harry's thighs feeling that thick. “I peaked late, okay.”

  
“Looking around, you definitely got that hottest date here!” Harry throws his head back to laugh, stopping when the tune of the Wedding March starts to play. Louis just shakes his head.  

 

 

 

  
The receiving line is long, in typically large Catholic wedding fashion. Louis noticed Harry only wiping his eyes once during the ceremony, a shockingly low amount for Harry. Louis embraces Niall with a tight hug and kiss on the cheek, telling Niall congratulations and letting him know how dapper he looks in his tux.

  
“You ready for your speech?” Niall asks Louis, his hands still resting on Louis shoulders.

  
“Of course.” Louis nods before patting Niall on the back and moving along to let other guest give their congratulations. Louis’ tried to forget he was asked to give the speech, he's slightly terrified of public speaking and not to mention he's single and void of useful relationships advice.

  
“You're doing the speech?” Harry asks, a surprise look on his face. “You're getting up and talking in front of all these people?”

  
“Oh thanks.” Louis swallows. “This is making me feel so much less terrified.”

  
“No…it's just,” Harry shakes his head. “We spent two hours in the car and you never mentioned the speech.” Harry chews on his cheek.

  
“I don't know,” Louis shrugs, walking towards the exit of the church. “Never really came up, I guess.”

  
“What are you gonna say,” Harry asks.

  
“Good luck.” Louis laughs. “Maybe ask them both why they did this.”

  
“I bet you have lots of thoughtful things planned to say.” Harry smiles. “You talk a big game, Tomlinson but inside you're a big softy.”

  
“Praying I don't bomb.” Louis sucks in his breath, eyes going wide. “That my jokes don’t go over like a fart in church.”

  
Harry stares at Louis, with a look of confusion and maybe a little wonder. “You’re different?”

  
“What do you mean?” Louis asks, hands running through his own hair.

  
“I don’t know?” Harry shrugs, kicking a pebble in the grass. “You’re gonna give a speech...do something you’re not overly confident about and you haven’t spent the day complaining and pissed off that Niall would ask you to do something he knows you’d hate to do,”

  
“It’s not like I’d say no to my best friend.” Louis says.

  
“I’m not saying you’d say no.” Harry answers, the pebble now lost somewhere in the grass. “I’m saying that we spent two hours in the car and you didn’t even mention it to me.”

  
“You’re really stuck on the fact that I didn’t tell you, huh?” Louis laughs, slapping Harry gently on the back.

  
“No...that’s not it.” Harry clears his throat. “It’s okay you didn’t tell me. You don’t have to tell me anything, really. It’s not like I’m in the know for what’s going on in your life nowadays. I guess what I’m trying to say, is that I’m impressed with how cool you’re being about it...is all.”

  
“I think I’m the same as I always am.” Louis shrugs, frown forming on his face. “You just forgot, maybe.”

  
“What’s the supposed to mean?” Harry asks, taking a step back away from Louis.

  
“I’m not trying to do this right now.” Louis pleads, reaching out for Harry’s arm. “This isn’t the place to rehash all this shit. Not now...maybe not ever.”

  
“No…” Harry demands. “Tell me what you want to say. Right in front of God.”

  
“What the fuck does that matter.” Louis tries not to laugh at Harry. “When has that mattered to you…”

  
“Oh, it matters, you dick.” Harry chimes in, not laughing and his cheeks red.

  
“Oh, I’m sure God loves your language right now.” Louis nods, raising his hands up.

  
“Say what you were gonna say, right now Louis Tomlinson.” Harry bites down on his bottom lip.

  
“Fine…” Louis breathes. “I think that towards the end you villianzied me a little.”

  
“What? Villainized you?” Harry asks, shocked at Louis’ words.

  
“I think that you started blaming me and seeing me as something I wasn’t. Or maybe seeing me as worse than I actually was.” Louis says, he should stop himself but he’s never been good at self-control. “I think some of your friends riled you up and it snowballed into what became the last few months of our relationship.”

  
“That’s not how it went.” Harry says, crossing his arms.

  
“Well, it felt like that to me.” Louis says, throwing his hands out to the side with a shrug.

  
“Well, it wasn’t like that.” Harry swallows hard.

  
“The list, Harry.” Louis lets out a laugh but there’s no humor behind it. “The Harry I knew would never have written a list that hurtful. Can I ask you, who did you write the list with? Yourself? No, your friends?”

  
Harry looks off to the side, tears forming in his eyes, he doesn’t answer Louis’ questions. It’s all the answer Louis needs.

  
“Look…” Louis starts, looking up at Harry. “I don't’ want to fight with you. Not now...probably not ever. I’m so thankful that you came with me. I don’t want to ruin the rest of our day.”

  
“Let’s just get to the damn reception so I can get a fucking drink.” Harry says, scratching his neck. “I’m fucking hungry too.”

  
“Okay.” Louis lets out a laugh. “Okay.”

  
Louis and Harry turn to walk back to the church parking lot when a voice breaks through their silence, “Tomlinson.”

  
“Lovely.” Louis mutters under his breath. “Folgers." “

"Hey man.” Todd reaches out to shake Louis’ hand. “Long time, huh?”

  
“Yup.” Louis nods, he got the fuck out of this town the minute he graduated high school and he never looked back. “It’s been years.”

  
“I took over my dad’s dealership business.” Todd says, his voice sounds like he’s showing off. “Haven’t sold you a truck, yet.”

  
“I haven’t lived here since I was eighteen.” Louis says, coughing into his own hand. “So that’s probably why. Plus, I’m not really the truck type.”

  
“I’ve sold a few gay guys some trucks.” Todd shrugs.

  
Harry coughs, trying not to laugh. “This your date?” Todd asks, focusing his attention on Harry now.

  
“This is Harry.” Louis nods, gesturing to Harry. “Harry Styles this is Todd Folgers. We graduated together.”

  
“Pleasure?” Harry says, offering his hand to shake.

  
“Todd Folgers owner of Folgers Dodge, if you’re looking for a truck.” Todd says, shaking Harry’s hand with a hard shake.

  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry smiles, fake as hell. “Where’s your date? I loved her dress.”

  
“Oh Marcia?” Todd asks, looking around. “Probably catching up with some of her friends somewhere.”

  
“Did she go to Park too?” Louis asks. "She looks familiar."

  
“Two years younger.” Todd nods. “I like em young. We’ve been together a year, being at this wedding is making her so hormonal. I have to keep telling her not to get any damn ideas.”

  
“Right.” Louis nods, sarcasm in his tone. “Wouldn’t want her to get the wrong idea or anything.”

  
“Don’t say that too loud in front of your own date.” Todd laughs like he just made a hilarious joke.

  
“Oh...Louis doesn’t have that worry.” Harry chimes in with a shit eating grin. “Louis loves how wet weddings make me.”

  
Louis chokes trying not to bust out laughing, Todd’s face turns red and Harry just stands there smiling wide.

  
“Well, look at the time.” Todd says, not even looking at his watch. “Should be heading to the reception now.”

  
“Hope we see you there.” Harry calls out. “Maybe we’ll be at the same table too.”

  
“Maybe.” Todd says while walking away.

  
“You’re right.” Harry laughs. “A total dick.”

  
“Wet…” Louis says, placing his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “You really went there.”

  
“Did you see his face?” Harry laughs into Louis arm, as they walk to the car.  

 

 

Louis' drank way too much during cocktail hour and with his steak dinner. He now has to stand up and give a speech at one of his best friends wedding. Niall had opted out of having his brother Gregg give the speech because he was a loose canon and had been known to have even looser lips. Niall figured it was safer to have Louis give the speech.

  
There are about two hundred people’s eyes on Louis as he stand at the front of the Bride and Groom’s table, the microphone giving some feedback causing Louis to jump.

  
“Hello.” Louis stutters, willing himself to breath and to relax, telling himself to act like Niall is the only one in the room. “Friends and family of Niall and Angie. For those of you who don’t know me I am Louis Tomlinson, best friend of Niall, the better looking one in the pair. As you might be able to tell, I am a tad nervous standing up here. That’s because Niall told me that if I did a good enough job tonight I could be best man at his next wedding.” The crowd laughs, Louis can hear Harry’s honking laughter from one to many white wines. Louis looks over to make sure that Angie is laughing too, and thankfully she is, as if Niall would marry someone who took life too seriously anyways.

“I read online that you should make the honorary best man speech mainly about the groom. So like Niall, this speech is going to be short and disappointing.”

Niall calls out a “hey” from his seat. “I’m taller than you, Louis.”

  
“I’m five foot nine, Niall.” Louis says, rolling his eyes. “Zip it! It’s my turn to do that talking. I met Niall when I was nine years old. I was new to the neighborhood and Niall was one of the first ones to welcome me. He was also the first person I ever got drunk with. When we were twelve, he used to steal wine from church on days he was an altar server. It's okay, Niall you already got married at the church, not much they can do about it now.” Louis adds while looking over at Niall who's face has gone a little red.

Niall's mom looks like she's about to slap him even after all these years.

  
“Throughout our years in elementary, middle and high school we didn’t always run in the same crowd, Niall was a popular jock and a class clown and I was a quiet theater nerd but we always manage to stay close. He was always front row at any of my school plays, cheering me on. He even helped me through  the same breathing techniques after he got us placed in handcuffs after we tried to steal from Walmart.”

  
“Are you serious?” Niall's mom calls out, the guest laughing and Niall's groaning with his head in his hands.

  
“I think you may have a stealing problem, brother. Everyone make sure you check your wallets and purses before you leave tonight. If you're missing something, I think I know why. On a serious note, Niall is one of the most loving and loyal people I’ve known. He's fearless. And always down for fun but also he has seen me through some dark times and was there for me when I took my giant leap out of the closest. He gives great advice but also he’s a great listener. Angie, you married a wonderful man. I could only hope that one day I could be half of the partner, husband you are and will be. Everyone raise your glasses and toast to Angie and Niall...brightest nights and your darkest days, may you always face them hand in hand. Cheers!”  

 

 

 

  
“Hey.” Louis calls out, it's dark out now but he can still make out Harry's silhouette against a tree, Louis glass still between his fingertips. “You alright?”

  
Harry kicks off the tree, putting a cigarette out against his shoe. “I bummed this from Niall's great uncle.”

  
“In all these years, I've only seen you smoke twice.” Louis says, studying Harry's face.

  
“Eh.” Harry shrugs, arms resting by his side. “I just-just. I needed to tell you that I never cared that you were quiet in the morning.”

  
“Okay.” Louis says, taking a sip from his glass.

  
“I wasn't even that upset, really.” Harry stutters. “I remember complaining one time to Nick and Alexa about us having some trouble communicating, and it turned into this list and half the shit on the list I was barely ever bothered by.”

  
Louis just nods, afraid to speak.

  
“You're right, Louis.” Harry rolls his eyes, fingers running through his own hair. “Some of my friends are dicks.”

  
“They're your friends.” Louis says. “I never wanted to make you choose.”

  
“I remember looking around the apartment a few weeks after you had moved out. All I could think was, I kinda liked being quiet in the morning too.”

“It was more than that though.”

  
“That fucking shit about having ‘daddy issues’” Harry says, anguish on his face. “You were just a kid, Louis. Troy and Mark should have done better by you. That was such a fucking low blow. Something you never even had control over in the first place.” Harry reaches out for Louis hand. “I'm so sorry for that.”

  
“It's okay.” Louis takes Harry's hand.

  
“The fucked up thing…” Harry shakes his head, closing his eyes, tears in his eyes. “I loved that I could be a strong and loving male that you could count on. And then I went and did the same thing.”

  
“Are you saying you want me to call you daddy?” Louis says, breaking the mood.

Harry lets out a small laugh.  
“Maybe friend first.” Harry swallows.“Maybe boyfriend quickly after.”

  
“Are you serious?” Louis smiles, eyes going wide.

  
“Maybe, if you wanted…” Harry whispers. “We could try again.”

  
“Oh, well I was going to ask the dentist out for one more go?” Louis sees his moment and takes it, he’ teasing but Louis can already tell Harry is taking it as anything other than a joke.

  
“Oh…” Harry's face drops, he looks down at his feet.

  
“Fuck, Harry. I'm joking.” Louis laughs. “I'd like to try...again.”

  
“Really?” Harry asks, his eyes pleading for no more jokes. Louis moves closer and places a kiss on Harry’s wet lips, he may never get over how good Harry taste and how their lips fit together like a puzzle.

  
“Wanna get outta here?” Louis looks around, the sun set about an hour ago.

  
“We haven’t even danced.” Harry bites back a smile.

  
“Do you wanna go dance?” Louis asks, because he would gladly go dance if Harry wanted.

  
Harry looks around, like he’s debating dancing or going back to the hotel with Louis. “I don’t know.” Harry says, shrugging. “We made the trip out here, it would be silly if we didn’t dance at all.”  
“Okay. Let’s dance.”

  
“Naked time sounds fun too.”

  
“Who said we’d be getting naked?”

  
“Oh please, Louis. It wasn’t the sex that fucked us up the first time.” Harry’s eyebrows wiggle. “I know you missed the sex.”

  
“Have not.” Louis says, shaking his head no, even if he’s lying out of his ass.

  
“Really?” Harry says, calling his bluff. “You know I’m feeling a little tired maybe we should head back to our single bed hotel room.”

  
“I don’t know about you, but I’m just going to go to bed then.” Louis smiles, biting his bottom lip.

  
“Let’s see you talk such a big game when I’m naked in bed with you.” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ hand.  

 

 

 

  
“Your back is a fucking sin.” Louis swallows hard, Harry’s naked, face down, next to him in bed and it’s just a lot.

  
“I thought you were tired?” Harry whispers with a laugh into his pillow, knowing damn well that Louis was never actually tired.

  
“Suddenly not so much.” Louis says, taking his fingers and running them down Harry’s spine.

  
“Your body is fucking fit, Louis.” Harry turns to look at Louis, who is propped up on a pillow, wearing just a pair of boxer briefs. “I almost died that night I saw you shirtless in my bedroom...a few weeks ago.”

  
“Shut up.” Louis says, rolling his eyes. “I’m basically a sure thing tonight...or forever basically.”

  
“We’re going to get it right this time, yeah.” Harry says, rolling closer to Louis.

  
“To be honest I’ll never survive another breakup.” Louis sighs, eyes closing. “It really fucked me up last time.”

  
“Same.” Harry says, his head coming to rest on Louis’ chest. “Fucked me up too.”

  
“It didn’t seem like it.” Louis says, not trying to start shit...he’s just being honest.

  
“Well, it did.” Harry turns his head to look Louis directly in the eyes. “It did. It fucking destroyed me.”

  
“Not trying to fight.” Louis says, bending his own head down to kiss Harry’s lips. “I’m trying to be more honest and open.”

“I know.” Harry assures Louis, pausing a moment before finishing his thought. “I want to fuck you, Louis. I’m sorry if that’s coming off really forward right now.”

  
“Than...fuck me.” Louis smiles, turning his face away from Harry’s.

 

 

 

"Fair warning.” Louis whispers, spread out, pink and sweaty. “It’s been a while for me...since you, actually.”

  
Harry studies Louis’ face, propped up over him, he knows Louis feels vulnerable in this position, spread open and wide...just for Harry. “Yeah?” Harry swallows, breathing in through his now parted lips. “Same.” Harry nods.

  
“I’ll go slow.” Harry says, condom now on (thanks to the lovely front desk workers).“Let’s just start out slow.

“You know it won’t stay that way.” Louis says, slapping at Harry’s ass to get him to start moving.

  
Harry lines himself up, looking up once at Louis before slowly and beautifully pushing his way into Louis. Harry can’t stop watching the stretch of Louis’ hole. Harry knows it has to hurt, that sharp pain you feel in your gut, but he also knows the pleasure of the burn. Harry looks up to see Louis, lips parted and eyes closed, moans slipping out between breaths. “Is it feeling pleasurable, yet?” Harry asks, finding himself almost bottoming out.

  
“So good.” Louis pants, biting his lips between his teeth. “Speed the fuck up.”

  
“I’m gonna start fucking really moving.” Harry warns, his body is throbbing with heat and pleasure, he knows his dick is aching for so much more.

  
“Fuck me like you missed me.” Louis says, there are tears in his eyes, it doesn’t look like sadness more like relief.

  
“Then I won’t last.” Harry lets Louis know before he starts thrusting into Louis with a fast and steady pace. There’s no doubt surrounding rooms can hear the two moaning, bed thrusting and skin slapping. Louis doesn’t care...he just desires. He deserves it.

  
“Louis…” Harry moans his name, slowly. “Missed you.”

  
“Same.” Louis says, legs shaking, as he feels his own dick leaking against his and Harry’s skin.

  
“Tell me you’re close.” Harry plead, not wanting to come before Louis gets off but also knowing he won’t last much longer. Harry adjusts himself to hit Louis’ sweet spot, he knows the minute he does because Louis reacts with a full body shake. So Harry does it again, this time harder. Louis produces the same pleasurable reaction.

  
Louis comes with a shout of Harry’s name on his lips. Harry grabs him, feeling Louis go limp and legetheric underneath his own body. Harry holds him, pushing in twice before coming hard, a strangled sound on his lips.

 

 

 

 

   
“Would you like to grab dinner with me tomorrow?” Harry says, the room is dark, they are both now showered and naked in bed.

  
“I should have had you take me to dinner before I put out.” Louis says, his foot finding it’s way to Harry’s thighs.

  
“Too late.” Harry laughs, with a grunt. “I can't unfill that condom, now.”

  
“Fuck.” Louis coughs. “You’re so romantic”

  
“I’ll make it up to you.” Harry says, kissing Louis’ behind his ear, he can feel Louis’ body shiver. “Proper romantic, I promise.”

  
“Alright.” Louis says, heart happily beating in his chest. “I’ll go out with you, Harry Styles.”

 

  
FIN               


End file.
